Long-chain alkylphosphocholines with an antimicrobial action are described by Kanetani et al., Nippon Kayaku Kaishi, 9, 1452 (1984).
European patent application 108 565 (applicant: Takeda) relates to compounds of the general formula ##STR1## in which R.sup.1 is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical with 8-30 carbon atoms,
the radicals R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are the same or different or hydrogen or lower alkyl radicals or where the group NR.sup.2 R.sup.3 R.sup.4 represents a cyclic ammonium group and n has the value 0 or 1. These compounds are stated to have an anti-tumour effect and a fungus-inhibiting effect. PA1 A represents a simple bond or one of the groups with the formulae II-VI ##STR3## where R.sup.7 represents a straight chain alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms which may also be branched. PA1 X=oxygen or sulfur atom or NH, PA1 X=oxygen or sulphur atom when A is a compound of the groups of formulae (II) to (VI) PA1 A.sub.1 =straight-chain or branched alkyl radical with 2 to 10 carbon atoms which may also be unsaturated and be substituted by halogen or hydroxy groups. PA1 R.sup.6 =.sup.(+) YR.sup.8 R.sup.9 R.sup.10 with R.sup.8 -R.sup.10 =straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl radicals with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may be the same or different, or hydrogen PA1 Y=P, As, Sb or Bi, or a group of formula VII ##STR4## with n=0 or 1 W=CH.sub.2, O, NH or S; provided n=1, if W is not equal to CH.sub.2, PA1 mamma carcinoma PA1 head-neck carcinoma PA1 colon carcinoma PA1 prostate carcinoma